Communication systems, such as a mobile communications system, can be used for providing various services, including voice, video and/or data services, and user location information can be important for next generation IP multi-media services provided by telecommunication systems. Wireless communication systems are increasingly being adopted by consumers as their chief means for accessing services of telecommunication systems. As the number of users and their service requirements increase, the load on wireless network increases as does the need for providing consistently excellent reception of wireless signals. Infrastructure expansion and improvement can improve reception performance but are costly.